Silent Cries
by weshipitsohard
Summary: Yugi's been forgotten by the group... again. So he writes ways to die in his journals, giving him a way to vent without physically harming himself (Can't have the group finding out about his troubles right?). When Heba finds them, and shows the group, can they help the little light? Or have his Silent Cries gone on so long that he can't be saved? Deaths planned out and described!
1. The Journals

Chapter One: The Journals *~* Heba POV *~*

I walked into the apartment above the game shop, my friends following behind me, laughing about something said just a few moments prior. I was about ten o'clock at night, and all of the house lights were still on. We had gone out to eat around lunch time and then headed to the arcade before going to the laser-tag and dueling arenas. I picked up a folded sheet of paper that was standing on the small table next to the door, no doubt from grandpa about something.

Boys,

I've gone to Egypt for another dig. I'll be back in about two months. Yugi, you are to run the shop. Heba, be sure to help pull your weight around the house. See you boys when I get back. Oh, and Happy Birthday. Your gifts are on the kitchen table.

~ Grandpa

I walked into the kitchen, only to stop in my tracks. As promised, there are gifts on the table, but I can tell none of them are for my brother, the card sitting next to them baring only my name, and the cake – no doubt made by Yugi himself – also bore only my name on it. The others filed into the kitchen, wondering what I'm looking at, a few of them positioning themselves around the table to make room for everyone.

"Disgusting," Téa scoffs. "Doesn't show up for his only brother's birthday and thinks _this_ will make up for it? Pathetic if you ask me."

"We _are_ twins you guys," I say, trying to defend him. "Maybe he had his own plans. I… I'm going to go check on him. Why don't you go make yourself at home in the living room." I head upstairs to Yugi's room and open the door, finding my brother lying face down asleep on his bed, his favorite pen gripped loosely in his right hand, which was resting on an open composition notebook, three more stacked next to him in, what I knew to be, chronological order, oldest on the top. The only way I could tell was by the color of the book, remembering which ones he worked on first. The red one on the top, then yellow, next green, and finally purple, the one currently open.

I was content with merely taking the books from the bed, along with the pen, and putting them on his desk when the open pages caught my attention. Carefully picking it up, so as not to wake my brother, I take it and the other three notebooks out to the living room and sit next to Atemu.

"Whatcha got there Heba," Joey asks, leaning on Seto's shoulder.

"They're notebooks," I say, flipping through the one Yugi was working on, feeling more and more horror struck the more I read. It must show on my face because Bakura (red), Malik (green), and Marik (yellow) take the ones on my lap, Atemu the one from my hands.

"Anything making you look like that _must_ be good," the three say. Atemu merely shakes his head before flipping through the latest book. By now, I've – or rather, the journals – have captured everyone's attention.

"Hey, listen to this!" Malik exclaims. "It's so _gory_!

_#52: Russian Roulette_

_The funest way to go, perhaps, would be Russian roulette. The adrenalin rush from bringing the gun to your temple, the teasing *click* of each empty round of the barrel, the anticipation of hearing the final shot ring through the arena, or, more than likely, abandoned warehouse. Location undisclosed, of course, so no one interferes. And of course if I survived the first round, I'd have to go again, with a new location. Can't have the dead bodies piling up, now can we?_

_Now, for some reason, I've always envisioned either Bakura Akefia or Malik Ishmal on the other side of the table. Perhaps even a three way roulette to make things more interesting. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind. After all, they seem to _loathe_ Yami, and me now that I think about it. Wouldn't it be fun for them to watch their enemies Hikari fall into darkness, raise the gun on themselves and smile, pulling the trigger with a final chuckle? Though what if they were the ones to have final shot? If they knew that one of them would pay the price for our little game. Oh, I'm sure they would simply redirect it towards me anyway, if they knew that one of them would lose. They'd be bloody gits for doing so, but I can't say I would be upset with them. Hell, I'd probably laugh at this point, looking whichever one of them held the gun in the eye, giving a final taunting, _loving_ smile to my knight in shining armor. Oh the looks on their faces would be priceless! Could you imagine it, you two twisted psychopaths?_

_Of course, _my_ question would be what would they do afterwards? Behead me and send my head to the once prince? Use my blood as paint to commemorate the moment? The possibilities are nearly endless, and I'd hate to scar poor Ryou, or Marik, for that matter. Let's add a twist to our game, shall we? Two small posts, the raging ocean, and, instead of _us_ holding the gun, one of you would do the honors, whichever one of you wasn't facing off against me. Now you're asking me, "But Yugi, how would that work with Russian roulette?" The answer is simple. _We dodge the bullets_. Now of course, with your excellent aim boys, it will be difficult. Sharp rocks at the base of our feet if we fall off, blood in the water attracting sharks, and of course hand to hand combat would surely spice up the fun. And, best of all, no way to scar either of my old friends with their weird mementos._

_So what do you say boys, up for a game?_

"Damn Yami," Bakura laughs. "Your Hikari is _dark_. I'm starting to like him more and more."

"How about this one about Kaiba," Marik cackles.

_#31: Kaiba's Blue-eyes_

_I won't say I haven't thought about having a shadow creature take me, because I have. A lot. And, how poetic would it be, to have my – sorry – _Yami's_ greatest rival's Ka finish me off. Of course, my Ka creatures would pitch a conniption about it, but such is death. Of course, having the Blue-eyes destroy my soul wouldn't kill me. I'd fall into a coma like state, admitted to the hospital by one of the few people who still care for me. And, after a year or so when the doctors give up hope of me waking up, they'll ask my Grandfather if he wants to take me off life support. Of course, he'll yell at the doctors and keep me on as long as he is able, or until Heba or someone else convinces him it's time. It won't really matter though. No one truly cares enough to find me before then anyway. Not in time to save me, anyway. I'd slowly starve to death, or die of dehydration. Or perhaps, if one of my Ka felt pity for me, they'd come forth into the real world and destroy my body as well. But, this isn't something I could ever ask them to do. So, I will forever keep quiet, and hide my silent cries for help from those I used to consider friends._

"Damn, that's depressing," Joey says.

"This one's worse," Atemu says, adjusting his position to have his arm around me.

_#76: Jumping_

_Jumping has been a way to die since people wanted to end their own lives. There were two months in particular that I truly considered it. And every night for those two months I'd climb to the top of Kaiba Corp's building, stand on the edge of the roof, and look out over the city skyline. And every night Lord Anubis would come and talk to me. I'm not sure why he would speak with me but he did, and I found it comforting._

"_Are you planning to jump, young one?" he would ask._

_And my answer was always, "Not tonight Anubis, maybe tomorrow." That is, until the last night. That night my answer was different._

"_No, my friend, I don't plan to jump." And, for once, I felt like I mattered. I had someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't abandon me at the first chance they got. And so, from those two months, I gain a friend that I can talk to every day. When he asked once, why I decided not to jump, I gave him an answer along the lines of 'can't have Kaiba scooping someone off his sidewalk', or something of the sort. Truthfully, I could care less about Kaiba in that moment, or anyone else. I didn't jump because Anubis had reminded me that _someone_ still cared for me. And that was enough for me, enough to keep me from jumping. Though, I still wonder about the cliffs. How it would be beautiful to see the white water at the bottom, concealing the sharp rocks that would no doubt do their job on the first try. Or, on the rare chance that no rocks be present, the feeling of the cold ocean water filling my lungs, the salt burning my eyes, the chill of the night air if I somehow manage to break free of the pounding waves. But, then I remember that I have someone to talk to. Maybe, maybe I won't feel the need to end my life anymore._

"Well if that's not depressing, I don't know what is," Ryou stated.

"What, are you doing," I hear from over my shoulder.

"Yugi!" I yelp, jumping up off the couch and whirling to face him. "Wh-what are you doing? Is everything okay?" He raises a brow, glancing at the book in Atemu's hands, and then the other's spread around the room.

"Any particular reason you're reading my journals?" he asks, gently taking the one from Atemu, flipping through it. "Or reading them aloud, I should say. That's really not like you Heba. You're normally so _against_ snooping, so what brought you to looking through these?" He voice became contemplative, detached, even, his eyes looking intently on the pages in front of him, though occasionally flickering in my direction for a few moments. "Of course, I can't really blame you. Finding something like this in your room would definitely cause some concern, but me, on the other hand. Why would you care, about what I write? That's the real question isn't it? So tell me, Heba, what prompted you to look in the first place?"

"Umm…" my brother's gaze in penetrating, spearing me to the ground unable to move, to think. "I… I umm… I just… sort of… saw it, I guess, and wanted to look through them. You've always put so much _detail_ into your writing."

"Hmmm," he replied, pursing his lips slightly. He walks around the room, carefully taking his notebooks back from each person who has one, and stops at his doorway.

"It would do well for you all to remember, that the next person who touches these journals, will face a wrath that would make going to the Shadow Realm look like a comfy stay at Kaiba mansion." He steps into his room, hand on the doorframe, and pauses, looking over his shoulder for a second. "And give my regards to Mokuba, if you will, Kaiba. He's one of the few who still seem to notice that I exist." With a final click his door is shut and locked, every one of us sitting (or standing in my case) in a shocked silence.

"Is it just me," Atemu starts. "Or is his calm anger ten times more frightening than his loud anger?"

"You've seen nothing," I say, suppressing a shudder. "When he's really pissed, he'll be _happy_. It's terrifying, mostly because he has this glint in his eyes, letting you know that whatever hell you thought you were going to face for something, it's going to be a thousand times worse."

"That sounds horrifying," Bakura says, eyes wide and pale faced.

"I agree," Malik says, nodding seriously. "But, I made a copy of his notebooks with shadow magic, so we have some entertainment."

Giving an evil cackle, Marik grabs one of the books and flips to a random page before reading it to all of us.


	2. Electrocution

Chapter 2: Electrocution *~* Yugi's POV *~*

I can't believe Heba took my notebooks, he knows better than to touch something that's not his. I place my notebooks back on my bed, and open the purple one. I grab my favorite pen; it's my favorite because of how smooth it writes. I'm able to keep a steady pace, and not stop because of how rough it is. I flip the pages in my purple notebook until I come into a clean sheet. I tap my pen repeatedly on my wrist until I think of something I haven't written in my journals. An idea popped in my head, and I smile darkly before letting my pen glide across the paper.

_#86: electrocution_

_Many times I've written about painful deaths, but nothing's intrigued me more then electrocution. Sticking my pinkie finger in a plug-in socket, feeling the rush, and the adrenalin of electricity coursing through my body right before I blink out like a lit candle in the wind. Of course, the only problem is that Heba, and maybe my grandfather would find my smoking after hearing my screams of agony._

It took me a few moments to realize I didn't write 'body' after smoking, and I grumble as I cross out the words after smoking, and then resumed my writing.

Of course, I could give two damns about what Heba thinks after reading my books; I'd only feel a little bad for grandpa, as he probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Being so old…

I tap my pen on my notebook a couple of more times, trying to figure out what to write more on the topic.

Of course there are other ways of getting electrocuted; climbing in a tub filled with warm water with a toaster in your hands is a good example. Jumping into a pool of eels. And, getting struck by lightning, which would be the least likely way I would go out, since lighting striking you is extremely uncommon.

Still, it's worth to fantasize about, I think, but decide not to write that on my paper. I stop writing when I hear a knock at my door.

"Yugi?" I hear Heba's voice through the door and I angrily close my notebook and turn around on my bed. I can't believe he has the balls to even come up to my room after what happened in the other room minutes ago. "Yugi, if you ever need to talk to someone, remember I'm always here." I roll my eyes, and hear the footsteps of him walking away. I sigh angrily and put my purple journal on top of the others, and place them on the floor. I put my pen on the desk near my bed and let myself fall on the bed with a *poomf*. I stare up at the ceiling before falling asleep.


	3. Reasons Unfold

Chapter Three: Reasons Unfold *~* Yami POV *~*

"Alright, on to the next one!" Marik cheers. There is seriously something wrong with these guys if they enjoy this.

_#43: Silver Tattoos_

_One of the slower, more stylish ways to die, would be to give myself silver tattoos. While it may not seem like a way to Death's door, it is; I've done my research._

_Certain types of silver ink are toxic, especially when injected into the blood stream. It would slowly work its way into my heart, and then my brain. Work its way into my system so thoroughly and completely, I'd seem like a simple disease instead of poisoning. If done properly, no doctor will ever be able to tell that I poisoned myself, the ink is nearly untraceable. And, if by some plot twist that a doctor _does_ manage to trace it, it will appear as such, ink from a tattoo._

_It's one of the prettier ways to go, I suppose, with extravagant designs forever embossed in my skin. Let's just hope that I'm not a totally suck artist._

"I'll have to see if has any tattoos later," Heba mumbles.

"Why don't we see what pushed him to write these," Ryou suggests, picking up the red comp. book and opening to the first page.

_#1: Alone_

_I've never really thought of reasons or ways to die since I found friends, I thought I wouldn't need to… Well, I always seem to be in the wrong anyway. At least, that's what all my tormentors say, that I deserve what I get and should be thankful they let me live. At this point in time, I can't say I agree with them._

_I suppose I could let Fate decide, when and how I die. But I do know one thing;_

_I'm going to die alone._

_My friends have abandoned me; I've no one to turn to, no one to help me. Even my own _Yami_ seems to have forgotten of my existence. Is there truly no one left that cares for me? Well, besides Heba of course, but he's more or less obligated to care, he _is_ my twin after all. But even then, I'm not really around to be cared for. I'm always gone, alone, though more often then I'd like I'm lying beaten and bruised in a dark alleyway. But, lately, in the absence of my use-to-be friends, I've been able to spend more time with my sister. Yes, _my_ sister. Heba never cared much to hear about her. As soon as I tried to bring it up, he'd change the subject or something would come up._

_In fact, I'm going out with her now. I'll be updating later, if she can't get me out of my funk._

"Yugi has a sister?!" Heba shouts. His yelling was followed closely by the shop door opening simultaneously with a bedroom door from upstairs.

"Neterus you twit!" a girl's voice shouts from the stairway. "You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago! What's so important that you forgot about me, your only sibling?" When she walks into the room, no one knew what to expect, but it certainly wasn't her.

She was short, 5' 4" at best. Her hair was a brilliantly bright pink, her eyes emerald green, a thin scar running over her right eye, her lips a pale pink and her nails painted black, the ring fingers a crimson red. She wore a short red skirt covered in skull and cross bones', with a black under layer that fell an inch lower than the red, gold leggings that stopped just above her knees, a black off-the-shoulder crop top that had 'Yami no Akuma' stitched onto it in crimson thread, and mid-calf height black gothic boots.

What surprised us more was what we saw next. Needless to say no one was really paying attention to him earlier.

Yugi appeared down the stairs in a near blur, tackling the girl and then jumping back just a quickly, striking the stereotypical pose of a popular from all those movies we've seen; hands at sides though slightly extended and back behind him, right root back a foot more than the left, weight rested on it, head cocked to one side slightly giving the other a once over. He was wearing black tight fitting leather pants, form fitting red leather tank-top that showed off his well-defined six-pack, and gothic boots. He was adorned with several chains and buckles, the usual leather chocker and wristbands in place, along with an ear cuff on his right side, the stud a golden skull with diamond eyes, the band at the top was simple having his name spelled out in Egyptian hieroglyphs, and a small gold stud in his left ear.

"Good to see you too Hakiri," he says. "Thought you changed your hair though, must've been my imagination."

"Nah, no changes," she laughed. "Come on, we're late. You were _supposed_ to be at the arena at eleven, we're going to be late."

"Shame," he sighs, rolling his eyes. "Ciao Heba!" Yugi grabbed… Hakiri's, hand and dragged her out of the house, the door slamming shut.

"Well," Seto said. "I think that was weird. Anyone else?" Everyone raised their hands.

"I think we should all talk to him when he comes back," Atemu said, pulling his mystified boyfriend further into his side.

"I agree," I say.

'_Please Yugi, come back soon,'_ I think.


End file.
